Besos furtivos
by makesomenoiise
Summary: Él tiene una pequeña obsesión con ella; ella está enamorada de él pero está saliendo con su hermano. Ellos se aman en silencio, comparten besos furtivos.
1. N de A

Queridos lectores, antes de nada: Lo siento mucho, pero no voy a terminar este fic.

(Si queréis alguna explicación, podéis seguir leyendo. Si no, muchísimas gracias por adelantado por vuestro apoyo y lectura, ha sido realmente gratificante y me ha encantado vuestra compañía, os lo aseguro)

Llevo sin actualizar más de un año y medio, así que supongo que no os sorprenderá lo más mínimo. Igualmente vengo a daros los motivos, que no son pocos, por los que he decidido abandonar la historia.

El primero es la inconstancia. Los que me conocéis un poco sabéis que me mueven las musas y cuando estas no funcionan, yo tampoco. Llevan un tiempo que ni aparecen ni parece que vayan a hacerlo, al menos no para este fic; y podría forzarme a terminarlo, sí, pero lo haría bajo presión y sin ganas realmente… así que seguramente terminaría con un resultado que no me gustaría en absoluto, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco.

También está el tema de los fandoms. Me muevo por ellos como una loca y voy de uno a otro que da miedo. Quizá me obsesione durante un par de meses con Skins y luego de repente me vuelva a enamorar de Harry Potter o me entre nostalgia por Digimon. Me resulta más fácil escribir cosas del fandom en el que estoy en ese momento, y en este momento me muevo mucho en el kpop, de modo que la mayoría de las cosas que escribo están relacionadas con ese fandom.

Básicamente es eso. De nuevo me disculpo porque sé que muchos esperabais una actualización y yo soy lectora también y entiendo la rabia y la impotencia que da esperar por una historia que ni siquiera tendrá fin.

Así que, para los nuevos lectores: estáis avisados. Y para los 'viejos'; gracias por vuestro tiempo y dedicación.

Os quiero, a todos. Independiente de si os conozco o no.

Lo siento. Y gracias.


	2. Prólogo

Esta vez no tengo excusa xD No es san_drabbletin ni ningún regalo, es simplemente que he encontrado una nueva otp :) Sí, yo soy sorato hasta la muerte pero la perspectiva de un Hikari/Yamato se me hace tan tentador e irresistible que no puedo evitar shippearlos. Sé que esta pareja no tiene muchos fans pero espero promoverla, porque se merecen una oportunidad.

No puedo evitar que la historia me recuerde en cierta medida a Infieles, amores prohibidos, infidelidades... Pero espero darle otro enfoque para no ser muy repetitiva.

Eh aquí mi nueva obsesión. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**BESOS FURTIVOS**

**_by Pandora Lover_**

Se observa en el espejo y trata de negar la evidencia, ella _sabe_ que no está preparándose para Takeru, ojalá fuera así. Se cepilla el cabello y se reconforta con la idea de que está poniéndose guapa para uno de los hermanos Ishida, sí, eso suena mejor que decir que se prepara para Yamato.

No sabe desde hace cuánto tiempo está sucediendo, en realidad sí lo sabe, pero no quiere admitirlo. Sabe que desde su primera aventura en el Mundo Digimon sintió admiración por él, se veía tan frío, tan solitario, tocando la armónica con una pasión inigualable, protector pero sin excederse. A veces, le recordaba a Taichi, recordaba que cuando era pequeña soñaba con pasar toda su vida con su hermano, casarse con él, ahora que había crecido la sola idea de pasar toda la vida con Taichi la ponía nerviosa, no en vano era un protector obsesivo y con tendencias a la paranoia, incluso ahora, a sus 17 años, su hermano continuaba siendo una carga.

Pero fue hace unos años cuando realmente advirtió la magnitud de sus sentimientos. No quiere admitirlo, pero ella _creía_ estar enamorada de Takeru, hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le gustaba de él, era porque no era más que un burdo reflejo de Yamato. Takeru era demasiado bueno, demasiado atento, demasiado cálido, y normalmente ese es el tipo de cosas que busca una mujer en un hombre, pero no Hikari, al menos no desde que conoció a Yamato. Le gusta su aire rebelde, cómo se viste con esa chaqueta de cuero y se sube a su moto dejando que el viento le ondee sus dorados cabellos, le gusta su frialdad porque irradia misterio.

Y Takeru simplemente no tiene nada de eso.

-¿Vas a tardar mucho o podemos irnos ya? – pregunta irritado Taichi desde el piso de abajo.

-¡Ya voy!

-Si no te hubiera dado por pintarte como una puerta… - dice Taichi lo suficiente alto como para que su hermana lo escuche.

Hikari baja malhumorada, si no fuera porque su hermano es la única vía que tiene de ver a Yamato, hacía rato que le hubiera mandado a paseo. Adora a Taichi, pero desde la adolescencia, ya no puede verlo como el ser perfecto que siempre creyó que era. Se suben al coche, y Taichi arranca, la travesía está transcurriendo tranquila, con Apocalyptica sonando de fondo, al menos, hasta que Taichi necesita hablar:

-¿Es que T.K. no te quiere si no te pones esas faldas tan cortas?

La aludida suspira, contando hasta diez para no contestar a su hermano, el cual se conforma con verla rodar los ojos. A Hikari le gustaría soltarle toda la verdad, que Takeru la quiere tal y como es, el problema es que ella sólo llamar la atención de Yamato, una especie de señal de humo de _hola, estoy aquí_. Pero sabe, que en el momento en el que se lo cuente a Taichi, éste dará media vuelta y la llevará a casa para darle una charla de tres horas sobre: '_Matt es muy mayor para ti'_, '_cómo se te ocurre pensar en él como algo más que un amigo'_, '_te convienen chicos más tranquilos'_.

Y ella lo sabe, sabe que es un amor algo irracional, que no es normal sentirse atraída (y enamorada, aunque ella no lo sepa o no quiera saberlo) por un tipo tres años mayor, mejor amigo de su hermano y hermano de su novio. Pero no puede evitarlo, si pudiera, haría ya tiempo que lo hubiera hecho.

Taichi aparca frente al chalet de los Ishida y Hikari siente cómo le tiemblan las manos, sólo tiene una oportunidad y espera que todo salga bien. Salen del coche, Taichi toca el timbre y Hikari reza para que sea Yamato quien abra la puerta. Y ahí está, con el pelo despeinado, aires de misterio y frialdad irradiando por cada poro de su piel, elegante como pocos, hermoso como nadie.

-Hey, Matt – saluda Taichi chocándole la mano.

-Hola, Tai. Hola, Kari – saluda correcto él, acercándose a la muchacha y ofreciéndole los típicos dos besos -. Pasad.

Y el momento ha cesado, esos tres segundos en los que Yamato ha acercado su rostro al de Hikari para besarle ha sido todo por lo que ella ha estado horas en la ducha, peinándose, maquillándose, preparándose. Para esos tres segundos en los que sus labios han rozado sus mejillas, en los que casi se derrite de amor por el mayor de los Ishida.

Pero Yamato no parece tener ojos para ella.

-¿Vas a enseñarme el poster que ha hecho Izzy para tu concierto del domingo? – pregunta Taichi emocionado.

-Claro – sonríe cordial Yamato, serio, tranquilo -. Ah, Kari –el corazón de la aludida vibra de emoción -, T.K. está arriba.

Y tras esas simples palabras, desparece por la escalera. Hikari, entre dolida y decepcionada, hace de tripas corazón y se dirige arrastrando los pies hacia el dormitorio de Takeru, soñando despierta con el día en el que pueda dirigirse hacia el de Yamato.

___

Ya se han ido, gracias a Dios.

Yamato se seca el pelo con una toalla y observa una vez más el poster que Izzy ha creado para su concierto. Ha estado años luchando por sus sueños, por _Los lobos adolescentes_, su música, su banda, su vida. Durante un tiempo, creyó tener la suerte de su lado: la reconciliación de sus padres, la vuelta de Takeru, el éxito de su banda… Pero entonces, descubrió lo que tal vez nunca debió haber descubierto: su pequeña obsesión por Hikari.

Era cierto que en su primera aventura en el Mundo Digimon le había cogido un especial cariño, casi fraternal. Pero a medida que los años pasaban, comenzó a verla más como una mujer, no como la niña que se ocultaba tras sus piernas cuando el miedo la embriagaba y lloraba en su abrazo cuando Wizardmon murió. Se había desarrollado; sus curvas se le antojaban deliciosas; su olor, irresistible; su sonrisa, inigualable.

Pero había un problema, en realidad, había unos cuantos, como que él tenía tres años más que ella, que era la hermana menor de Taichi, pero sobre todo…

-¿Matt? – llamó Takeru a la puerta de su dormitorio -. La cena está lista.

-Ahora bajo.

…Takeru. Cuando descubrió sus sentimientos por Hikari, quiso hablar con ella, quiso contárselo a Taichi, pero cuando la vio de la mano de Takeru al volver del Mundo Digital en su segunda aventura, simplemente se hizo a un lado. Creyó que se le pasaría, que no sería más que uno de esos caprichos que tenía con cualquier fan, creyó que verle con Takeru sería suficiente motivo como para alejarse de ella, pero no fue así.

Simplemente los años pasaban y sus sentimientos no disminuían, las pocas esperanzas de que Hikari le correspondiera se desvanecían. A veces, le daba la sensación de que ella lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, de que ella podía sentir algo por él… Pero luego reflexionaba en la cantidad de años que llevaban Takeru y ella saliendo juntos y sus esperanzas se evaporaban.

-¡Matt! – gritó su madre desde el piso inferior - ¡La cena!

Yamato sonrió y bajó las escaleras, cuando observó la feliz estampa de toda su familia unida, pensó vagamente que la vida ya le había concedido bastantes milagros, lo que él ni siquiera sospechaba, era que el destino le tenía deparado algo mejor, algo mucho mejor.

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado, la verdad es que está escrito en un momento de inspiración total y ni lo he revisado ni nada...

De todas formas, si crees que ha merecido la pena perder tu tiempo para leer, comenta. Y si crees que has perdido el tiempo, también xD

Un beso!


	3. Bajo la lluvia

Siento la tardanza. La verdad es que no tengo mucha excusa: poca inspiración, estudios, trabajo... Lo típico, imagino. Me ha costado horrores escribir este capítulo, empecé hace unas semanas y hasta hoy no he podido terminarlo :S

Quiero agradecer a **Mikky** que ha comentado la historia pese a no tener cuenta fanfiction, a los demás ya os lo agradecí "en persona" ;)

Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena, al menos ^^

* * *

- ¿Vienes? – preguntó Takeru asomándose al dormitorio de su hermano.

- ¿Tengo otro remedio? – respondió apartando la armónica de sus labios y cubriendo su delgado cuerpo con una chaqueta de cuero.

- Vamos, Matt, será divertido.

- Sí, claro.

Cogieron los cascos y se dirigieron al garaje, donde esperaba Wolf, el único amor de Yamato, la única que lo comprendía: aquella Harley negra que despeinaba su pelo, que le quitaba el aliento. Sonrió y arrancó con Takeru detrás de él, cerró la puerta del garaje y dejó que el viento azotara su rostro oculto por el casco.

Debería haber estado alegre por el simple hecho de quedar con los antiguos Niños Elegidos, pero simplemente no se sentía capaz. Cuando Takeru le dijo que Yoley había organizado una especie de reencuentro, se ilusionó como el crío de once años que era la primera vez que pisó el Mundo Digital, pero tras una profunda reflexión, advirtió que no era lo correcto. Ya era bastante malo observar a Hikari paseándose por casa cuando quedaba con su hermano, como para encima tener que verles también fuera de ella.

Sin embargo, había decidido que cubriría su rostro de tranquilidad e indiferencia (como llevaba haciendo varios años) y trataría de disfrutar del momento. Llegaron al Parque Mayor de Odaiba y, para su sorpresa, fueron los últimos en llegar, pues los restantes Niños Elegidos se encontraban ya enfrascados en diversas conversaciones.

- ¡Matt! – corrió a abrazarlo Joe.

Resultaba increíble cómo Hikari podía reconocer la moto de Yamato con tanta facilidad, incluso antes de haber oído su nombre en los labios de Joe, ya sabía que se aproximaba. Y era curioso, porque jamás había tenido la oportunidad de montar en su Harley, ni siquiera verla de cerca. Simplemente, podía reconocer el atronador rugido del motor. Sorprendente.

Observo, no sin recelo, cómo sus amigos pasaban a saludar a Yamato. Cuando llegó su turno, se acercó pero fue Takeru quien la interceptó.

- Hola – saludó besándola dulcemente en los labios -. ¿Cómo ha ido el día?

- Bien – respondió distraída, observando por encima del hombro de Takeru hacia dónde se dirigía su hermano -. ¿Tú?

Hikari no escuchó la respuesta de su novio, observó con disimulo los movimientos de Yamato mientras se derretía interiormente al ver cómo su cuñado sacudía su cabello despeinado tras haberse quitado el casco. Las horas pasaban y tanto Hikari como Yamato contestaban vagamente a las preguntas que sus amigos les formulaban, demasiado concentrados el uno en el otro como para prestar atención.

Poco a poco y sin pretenderlo, Hikari se unió a la conversación que mantenían Yamato e Izzy y, de pronto, la charla se volvió más amena, más interesante.

- Así que, concierto el Domingo, ¿eh? – sonrió Hikari – Tai no hace más que hablar de él, imagino que estará a la altura de dichos halagos…

- Sí, Izzy me está ayudando con la iluminación y el sonido y los ensayos de la banda se están intensificando para estar a punto. Espero que te guste lo que veas – sonrió a su vez Yamato y, en el mismo momento en el que lo hizo, supo que hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía así.

- No creo que pueda ir – el rostro de Yamato quedó bañado por la sorpresa -. No quedan entradas.

- ¿Ya no? – inquirió sorprendido – No pasa nada, lo arreglaré. Para ti siempre habrá entrada y asiento VIP – añadió guiñándole un ojo.

- Ventajas de ser la cuñada del artista, ¿no? – murmuró Hikari con resignación, bajando la mirada.

El silencio reinó en los segundos siguientes. Yamato no lo había dicho con aquella intención pero indudablemente así había sonado. Sus miradas se encontraron y el dolor que había en ambas se reflejó en los ojos del otro. Por un momento, Yamato creyó ver en los ojos de Hikari el mismo dolor que él sentía, la misma sensación de pérdida, la misma resignación, una comprensión que alcanzaba límites insospechados.

Hikari se quedó prendaba de aquellos ojos azules que siempre invadieron su curiosidad. Por un momento sintió que podía ver a Yamato en todo su esplendor, porque los ojos eran las puertas del alma, y el alma de Yamato estaba herida. Se confesaron en aquella mirada todo lo que llevaban años tratando de ocultar. Tal vez, pensó vagamente Hikari, siempre hubiera sido sencillo. Sólo tenían que haberse mirado a los ojos para darse cuenta, aunque supo que, si no lo habían hecho antes, era porque ambos tenían miedo de lo que podría suceder.

Lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel mismo instante.

- Hey – interrumpió Takeru aquel contacto visual provocando que tanto Hikari como Yamato bajaran sus miradas, ruborizados -. Tengo entrenamiento de Basketball y debo irme enseguida, Joe se ha ofrecido a llevarme. Me preguntaba si podrías llevar a Kari a su curso de fotografía, Matt. Creo que te pilla de paso.

- Claro – repuso él, y en su mirada volvió a aparecer aquel bloque de hormigón que impedía ver qué había al otro lado.

- Nos vemos luego, entonces – se despidió justo después de besar tiernamente los labios de Hikari.

Cuando miraron alrededor, advirtieron que estaban solos. Izzy hacía rato ya que había abandonado la conversación, a sabiendas que había pasado de ser una de tres a una de dos. Y los demás, con las horas habían ido abandonando el lugar por diferentes motivos. Tal vez fuera por las finas y delicadas gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer desde las nubes, tal vez que tuvieran otros quehaceres.

- ¿Vamos? – murmuró Yamato observando el cielo.

- Sí.

Un incómodo silencio se hizo vigente mientras caminaban hacia la moto, con suaves gotas de lluvia golpeando su ropa y cabello. Yamato continuaba con aquella barrera que le impedía al mundo irrumpir en su interior y Hikari permanecía en silencio mientras se embriagaba de la sensación que había tenido unos momentos atrás, cuando había visto aquel muro de hormigón que impedía a los demás llegar a Yamato destruido, sólo para ella. Y lo que había visto tras aquella barrera le gustaba, le gustaba mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir para sí misma.

Yamato se incorporó en la moto y Hikari permaneció estática, como si acabara de advertir que por fin cumpliría el sueño que llevaba años anhelando: montar con Yamato en su moto.

- ¿Es tu primera vez? – inquirió Yamato.

Hikari enrojeció.

- En moto, quiero decir – corrigió Yamato con nerviosismo.

- Sí.

Matt sonrío.

- No pasa nada, es fácil. Coloca un pie ahí y yo te ayudaré a subir.

Hikari asintió y obedeció. Yamato la sujetó del brazo y la ayudó a subir a la moto, colocándola justo detrás de él. Le pasó el casco y se lo puso, con una sonrisa nerviosa cruzándole el rostro mientras las gotas de lluvia caían insistentes en su cuerpo.

- Agárrate fuerte – sonrió Yamato justo antes de acelerar.

No fue un viaje largo, pero a medida que avanzaban por la carretera, Hikari se sentía en el cielo mientras rodeaba la cintura de Yamato con sus brazos, apretándose fuerte contra él, demasiado fuerte para lo que requería la situación. Pero no importaba, porque Matt se sentía en el cielo, jamás había pensado que un sinnúmero de sentimientos lo atravesarían de aquella forma sólo porque una chica lo agarrara al subirse a su moto, pero con Kari era diferente, quería alargar el trayecto sólo para no separarse de ella, quería acelerar sólo para que se apretara un poco más contra él.

- Es aquí – murmuró casi con pena Hikari.

Yamato frenó y aparcó como pudo cerca del callejón al que señalaba Kari. Ella se bajó sin soltar en ningún momento el brazo de su cuñado y, una vez abajo, lo observó mientras la insistente lluvia mojaba su cabello y su rostro.

Incluso mojada, con todo el maquillaje a punto de correrse por el agua, Hikari estaba hermosa. Yamato no pudo apartar su mirada de ella, porque sabía que en cuanto diera media vuelta todo lo que habrían ganado aquella tarde se perdería y no sentía más que deseos de aferrarse a aquella comprensión que Hikari le proporcionaba.

- Tengo un paraguas, te acompañaré.

Cubiertos por un paraguas negro avanzaron por el callejón, con sus cuerpos rozándose con cada paso, con el rostro demasiado ruborizado como para mirarse directamente a los ojos, disfrutando de sus últimos minutos juntos. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la academia, Hikari se colocó frente a él y bajó la mirada, incapaz de despedirse.

- Puedes quedarte con el paraguas – murmuró Yamato -. No lo necesito en la moto…

Hikari asintió, esperanzada con que, si Matt le dejaba el paraguas, al menos tendría una oportunidad más para volver a verle, aunque sólo fuera para devolvérselo personalmente. Suspiró, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Yamato permaneció estático y tenso ante aquel contacto, no obstante, cerró los ojos y se embriagó de aquel beso en la mejilla, olvidando que sus labios estaban cerca de los suyos, olvidando que lo que deseaba que ocurriera era algo inmoral y prohibido, o al menos eso intentó.

Se separó bruscamente de ella y se dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar. Si se hubiera quedado un par de minutos más, probablemente hubiera hundido sus dedos en el pelo de Hikari y la habría atraído hacia sí, obligándola a acortar la distancia que había entre sus labios y besarla como llevaba años queriendo hacer.

Kari permaneció allí, en la entrada de la academia, observando cómo Yamato se marchaba de su lado. Las lágrimas no tardaron en acudir a sus ojos. Tal vez por lo que había sucedido, tal vez por lo que no había sucedido. No lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de llorar. Se dio media vuelta y cerró el paraguas dispuesta a entrar en la academia cuando unas manos la agarraron de los brazos y la voltearon con violencia.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba besando a Yamato. No comprendía cómo era posible que hacía un momento estuviera alejándose de ella y en aquel momento estuviera allí, moviendo los labios con desesperación, introduciendo su lengua en su boca, besándola con una pasión movida por el deseo prohibido y los sentimientos escondidos. Hikari cerró los ojos y se abandonó a su suerte, rodeando el cuello de Yamato con sus brazos, correspondiendo a sus labios con la misma fuerza e impaciencia.

La lluvia mojando sus rostros, cómplices de aquel beso furtivo. Un beso cargado de ilusión, esperanza, temor, miedo, angustia y amor. El más profundo y verdadero de los amores que habrían podido sentir en sus corazones.

Atrás quedó la culpabilidad, la sensación de traición, las infidelidades. En aquel momento sólo eran ellos dos.

Yamato se separó de ella tan bruscamente como había aparecido, casi corrió hacia la moto y se montó antes de que Hikari pudiera reaccionar. Camino a casa las lágrimas bañaban su rostro, impidiéndole ver con claridad la carretera. Lo había hecho, había besado a Hikari, había cruzado la línea que separaba la cordura de la razón, había abandonado la racionalidad para derribar aquel muro que lo cubría con Hikari. Mostrándole sus sentimientos, sus más oscuros y peligrosos pensamientos, sus más profundos y desesperados sueños.

Lo había hecho, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

Siempre he imaginado a Yamato con un muro de hormigón en el interior, impidiendo que los demás puedan llegar a conocerle realmente, a comprenderle. Pero Hikari ha destruído ese muro y ha entrado en el interior de Yamato, y lo que ha visto es muy parecido a lo que ella misma siente :)

En fin, ha comenzado. El primer beso, no será el último ;)

Un besito!


End file.
